Amor a base de empujones
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Algunas personas son un poco lentas para lo que al amor refiere, a veces ellas necesitan un poco de ayuda y Lee ayudara a sus inseparables amigos a conseguir pareja. Una pareja rara, pero que es lo que realmente importa al enamorarse... ¿Lo qué piensen los demás? ¿O lo qué tu puedas sentir?


AMOR A BASE DE EMPUJONCITOS

ONE-SHOT

- _Otro aburrido día en la oficina_ – pensaba mientras suspiraba una castaña – _bendita la hora en la que me deje engatusar, al fin solo 2 días más y mi tormento terminara _–

Sentada en un escritorio se encontraba Tenten, su cara demostraba todo menos felicidad, la chica llevaba 5 días en una oficina perdiéndose de la, según sus palabras, "Mejor misión del equipo de Guy-Sensei"

- ¡Tenten! – Grito Tsunade desde su oficina

- Voy – Contesto Tenten sin ganas –_ Solo 2 días más solo 2 más_ - Repitió mentalmente la chica y es que no es fácil soportar a la querida Lady. Tsunade, Hokage actual de Konoha, 5 días seguidos y menos cuando nuestra querida Tsunade tomaba. Entro lentamente a la oficina pues sabía que al ser más de las 12:00 ella ya habría comenzado a tomar lo que significaba que le daría aun mas trabajo.

- ¿Si? Lady. Tsunade – Respondió con la poca calma que conservaba

- Hip… Tenten pequeña necesito que te encargues de los reportes de las misiones de hoy que realizaron los equipos gennin - Menciono Tsunade con la poca cordura que le quedaba a esas horas.

- Hai –

Lentamente salió de la oficina mientras en su frente se comenzaban a notar las pequeñas venas de su cabeza... ahora tenía un propósito mucho mejor asesinaría a Sakura. Si porque ella era la culpable de todas sus desgracias... ella estaba de vacaciones por su muy apreciado "cumpleaños número dieciséis" una semana de vacaciones, para que pudiera relajarse y ahora Tenten entendía el porqué de su relajación, era ella la que la estaba cubriendo como secretaria de Tsunade realmente no sabía cómo Sakura podía soportar eso. En fin el día aun no terminaba.

- E_sto no puede empeorar revisar informes de los equipos gennin no puedo creer que me ofreciera para algo tan complicado_ - Pero creo que todos sabemos que cualquier cosa por mala que parezca puede empeorar ¿Verdad?

Porque todo empeoro en ese momento ya que el Rubio mas hiperactivo de toda Konoha entro por la oficina, tan pronto como Tenten lo visualizo supo que su día aun podría estar peor y lo estaría. ¿Es que acaso estaba en un error?

- Tenten-chan - Grito eufóricamente Naruto mientras agitaba la mano y corría en dirección hacia ella

- Oh no - Susurro Tenten - Hola Naruto - Dijo cuando este llego a su lado

- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no está aquí? -

- Naruto ella ha pedido vacaciones por su cumpleaños y estoy cubriéndola con Tsunade-Sama - Respondió con monotonía Tenten.

- Pero pensé que tu equipo tenía una misión importante ¿No es así? - Pregunto ansioso Naruto

- Si pero yo me he quedado - Contesto bastante enojada mientras imaginaba todo lo que en este momento se estaba perdiendo.

- ¿Y sabes qué día regresan? -

- Tengo entendido que mañana - Contesto fastidiada - ¿Necesitabas algo? -

- La verdad es que estoy invitando a todos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura - Dijo él rápidamente - Por cierto tú también estas invitada -

- Esta bien ¿La fiesta será una sorpresa para Sakura? - Preguntó

- Si se la estamos organizando Kakashi-Sensei y yo, pero la idea fue totalmente mía - Menciono muy orgulloso

- Q_ue detallista_ - Pensó ella - _Neji jamás haría una cosa así por mi_ - En ese momento sus pensamientos la aturdieron - _Comparar al chico que siempre he amado con alguien más_ -

- Bueno Tenten me tengo que ir te espero en la fiesta, será en la casa de Kakashi a las 2:00 pm estarán todos yo llevare a Sakura 2:30 iré a avisarle a obaa-Chan -

- Si Naruto nos vemos luego - Dijo aun sumida en sus pensamientos

El día de la fiesta llego todos estaban tan ansiosos de asistir, en especial los jóvenes que alguna vez pertenecieron a los denominados "Novatos de Konoha", la fiesta empezó de una forma maravillosa Sakura estaba realmente entusiasmada con su sorpresa.

Pronto Kakashi sugirió que era hora de que los adultos fueran a otro lado pues por la grandiosa idea de Naruto no había nada de sake en la casa y dejando a cargo al serio chico Hyuga salieron de aquella casa.

Una vez que solo habían quedado los jóvenes Lee con su inigualable llama de la juventud decidió proponer un juego que divertiría a todos y cada uno de ellos, lo que nadie sabía es que no solo eso conseguiría aquel inocente juego.

- ¿La bo..tella? - Pregunto tímidamente Hinata con un susurro.

- Claro que si ¿Que no la saben jugar? - Pregunto muy alegre Ino.

- ¿Quien Juega? - Secundo Chouji

- Eso es muy problemático - Dijo Shikamaru

- Juegan todos - Sentencio Sakura

- Hpm - "Dijo" Neji fastidiado.

Y así todos formaron un círculo algunos con mucho entusiasmo y otros obligados por sus compañeros de equipo pero a fin de cuentas todos terminaron sentados.

- Haber presten atención - Comenzó Ino - La primera en girar la botella será la festejada y a quién apunte recibirá el reto que Sakura imponga –

Y así dio comienzo su "inocente" juego, la botella impulsada por Sakura comenzó a girar la gran mayoría deseaba que no fuera el elegido por la botella porque sabían lo sádica que podría llegar a ser Sakura.

Ino, Neji, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Sakura la botella aun giraba mientras todos nerviosos se veían unos a otros. Pronto la botella apunto hacia Lee quien muy emocionado grito:

- Yo comienzo, vamos Sakura dime mi reto con mi gran llama de la juventud lo cumpliré en algunos segundos –

- Mmm… tu reto será tomar un vaso completo de huevos crudos – Sentencio Sakura

Y Lee con su gran fuerza de voluntad cumplió el reto sin dudar, nuevamente fue momento de girar la botella quien esta vez apunto hacia el chico más vago de toda Konoha, Shikamaru. Y así siguió el juego un rato más y cuando nuevamente Lee giraría la botella Ino hablo.

- Ya basta de ese tipo de retos – Dijo muy segura – Yo propongo que a partir de ahora los retos sean de besos como en un verdadero juego de la botella ¿O es que a caso todos son unos miedosos? –

Nadie tuvo la oportunidad de objetar ya que Lee asistiendo eufóricamente giro la botella quien no tardo en dar su veredicto apuntando a Tenten.

- Ya tengo bien pensado tu reto Tenten – Dijo Lee seguro mientras sonreía como siempre – Tu reto será besar a… - En ese momento se formo un silencio absoluto – Naruto – Completo de forma seria.

La gran mayoría de los presentes no se lo esperaba y es que ¿Tenten y Naruto?, pero Lee quien llevaba rato observando a su compañera de equipo había notado las miradas que esta inusual chica lanzaba hacia Naruto.

- Yo… - Comenzó Tenten

- Ya sabes Tenten que si no cumples el reto te toca castigo – Dijo Ino

- Y tu castigo seria – Comenzó Sakura – Salir al centro de Konoha totalmente desnuda y decir un par de cosas a vergonzantes – Sonrió con malicia Sakura quien era la otra persona aparte de Lee que había notado las extrañas miradas hacia Naruto.

Tenten se levanto lentamente de su lugar, había estado pensando mucho en Naruto desde ayer aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso comparándolo con Neji ahora era capaz de admitir que sentía cierta atracción hacia Naruto, con un paso un poco más firme se situó a un lado de Naruto y de forma lenta y delicada cumplió su reto, a pesar de que sus mejillas parecían a punto de estallar por lo rojas que estaban.

Sakura en ese instante dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata quien veía todo con una gran calma en ese momento Sakura la admiro ya que ella sabia o suponía que no era nada fácil estar viendo a la persona a la que amas besarse con otro, y el juego continuo su rumbo.

La siguiente en ser escogida fue Ino quien gustosa acepto su "Reto" de besar a Sai, y así el juego continuo apuntando a Neji, Ino al observar esto sonrió ampliamente pues sabia el reto perfecto para él.

- Neji, Neji, Neji – Dijo de manera pausada – Te toca besar a… - Giro su cabeza como si intentara elegir, observo a las Kunoichis presentes antes de detener su mirada en Sakura y de forma lenta y tortuosa menciono - Sakura -

Todos observaron a Neji esperando a que él chico desistiera de cumplir su reto, pero rompiendo la ilusiones de todos él simplemente se acerco a Sakura, la invito a levantarse de forma delicada y una vez que estuvo de pie la beso, no con un beso largo, pero era un beso de verdad al alejarse de ella menciono.

- Feliz cumpleaños Sakura –

Y ella con la cara totalmente roja y aun pasmada tomo asiento, al igual que Neji quien giro la botella apuntando a Temari quien al estar de misión en Konoha asistió a la fiesta.

- Temari tu reto es Shikamaru – Dijo con semblante serio y frio Neji.

Temari sin dudar ni un solo segundo se dirigió hacia Shikamaru y firme y segura como ella era siempre se inclino a besarlo, beso que gustosamente Shikamaru correspondió.

Después de que lograron separarlos Temari giro la botella apuntando a Hinata.

- Hinata te toca besar a Kiba –

Kiba miraba a Hinata impactado, ella había adquirido un gran sonrojo cosa que normalmente solo sucedía cuando Naruto estaba bastante cerca de ella y Kiba tomando esta oportunidad que le habían otorgado se acerco rápidamente a Hinata y le robo un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Bueno este juego se termino – Dijo Sakura – Ahora vallamos a bailar – y se levanto jalando consigo a Ino

Ambas pusieron una canción movida y mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a levantarse fueron a la cocina por unas cuantas botanas.

Junto con la música comenzó el baile el primero en pararse fue Lee llevando consigo a Tenten a la pista de baile, y así poco a poco la pista comenzó a llenarse.

Chouji tomo lugar junto a la mesa de botanas, Lee bailaba junto a Tenten, Ino jalo a Sai para así poder bailar, Shikamaru arrastrado por Temari también tuvo que bailar, Hinata se encontraba un tanto alejada con Kiba en lo que por lo que se observaba era una amena platica, Neji fue a tomar asiento a uno de los sillones.

- Naruto ven aquí – llamo Lee

Naruto camino hacia el rápidamente y llegando a su lado le pregunto.

- ¿Qué quieres cejotas? –

- Yo me tengo que ir al baño ¿Te quedas con Tenten? –

- Claro, porque no –

Lee se retiro rápidamente dejando a Tenten con Naruto, todo estaba saliendo excelentemente bien. Siguió con su camino hacia el baño cuando observo a Neji solo sentado en el sofá y él como buen amigo que era tuvo que entrar en acción, y de esa forma salió a buscar a Sakura.

- Bella flor de cerezo – grito en cuanto la alcanzo - ¿Por qué desperdicias la bella llama de la juventud? Sal a bailar –

- Si Lee ya voy – Suspiro derrotada mientras se dirigía a la pista, pero Lee la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Neji contigo? – Sugirió

- Claro voy –

Sakura aun se encontraba nerviosa por el beso que Neji le había dado, pero juntando todo su coraje se acerco lentamente a él y lo invito a bailar.

Lee estaba listo para su siguiente paso, sabía que sus amigos estaban en la edad perfecta para disfrutar de su inigualable llama de la juventud y de que otra forma que no fuera conseguirse un novi y pensandolo bien hasta lograría bajarles el carácter, pero el sabia que sus compañeros a veces necesitaban un empujoncito para estos temas y él se encargaría de darles todos los empujones necesarios.

Se acerco al aparato de sonido buscando alguna canción que encajara con su plan, pronto la encontró una canción lenta, de aquellas en las que el baile es delicado, juntando sus cuerpos. La hizo reproducir.

Naruto observo la cara que Tenten había puesto cuando la melodía cambio, Tenten se había sonrojado, a Naruto se le hizo una imagen realmente tierna así que la abrazo para así poder continuar bailando, en ella no cavia su gran asombro, pero a pesar de eso se sentía tan bien, que no encontraba las palabras con las que se pudiera expresar, se sentía protegida, sentía que volaba su estomago era un mar de sensaciones que pronto estallarían.

Kiba al observar el cambio de la música le pidió a la tímida Hinata que lo acompañara a bailar, ella después de un intenso sonrojo se dispuso a bailar con él. La fiesta no podría estar mejor, y después de partir y comer el pastel todos se dispusieron a irse, Naruto que no quería que Tenten se fuera sola a su casa le dijo que él la llevaría, cosa que ella acepto gustosa pues tendría la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Naruto.

Desde aquel día Naruto y Tenten se volvieron muy buenos amigos, les encantaba conversar y reunirse cada que tenían oportunidad, pero esta relación llegaba a un punto de estancamiento, y Lee no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo después de lo mucho que trabajo para acercarlos cada vez más.

No lo permitiría, y ahora tendría que hacerlos avanzar un paso más grande, porque ellos merecían estar juntos, merecían ser felices, y pensandolo mejor ahora tenía el plan perfecto para así matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, solo necesitaba la pequeña ayuda de una kunoichi y en esta parte del plan Sakura entraba en el.

Ahora era momento de comenzar con sus pequeños empujoncitos para ayudar a su gran amiga. Porque ella seria feliz y de eso se encargaria él, aunque talvez y al final no solo formara una pareja.

Antes que nada FELIZ CUMPLE JENNY te kiero mucho de verdad espero que disfrutes tu regalo espero que te guste y seas muy feliz este dia. Te quiero mucho0 gracias por todo tu apoyo.


End file.
